Boundaries
by SarahJane001
Summary: Ezra has noticed that Sabine has been spending more and more time in her room, and curiosity gets the better of him. When he finds himself in possession of Sabine's diary, trouble is sure to ensue... (First Star Wars Rebels Fic... tell me what you think?)


**Hi guys! I know it's like 3 AM, but I had the urge to write something. I wanted to publish something** ** _sooo baadddlllyyy_** **... So yeah, here we are. I have yet to post a Star Wars Rebels fic, but I have decided to try. All I ever write is Clone Wars Stuff, so I thought I'd try my hand in it. :) BTW, I've been dying to update something, but I can't decide what. So... if someone wants me to update anything, let me know and I will try my best! Thanks a ton! Ok, enjoy!**

Ezra never thought of anyone aboard the _Ghost_ as overly secretive, save for Kanan who had all of his Jedi memorabilia stashed all around his room, and when he saw it, he _knew_ he had to get his hands on it.

Though he had a slight reputation for snooping, it was below him to snoop around a girl's room. He would have to root around through random girly junk, and who knows _what_ he might find, but this time, he couldn't resist. Apart from Sabine's usual painting, messing around with Ezra, and fiddling with Chopper, he had recently seen a dramatic decrease in Sabine's presence around the _Ghost_ recently. She was always in her room, and she kept the door locked. He was curious as to what she could possibly be doing in there, all hours of the day. If it weren't for the fact that Sabine's room was completely covered in spray paint, he would assume that she was painting, but there had to be _something_ that she found so interesting in her room. And then, it came. His golden opportunity to ease his curiosity. He was passing by her door to go to his and Zeb's room, when he heard Hera's call from the upper deck.

"Sabine! Can you come get these art supplies out of the cockpit please?" He stood aside as her decorated door slid open, revealing her in a cozy long sleeved top and a pair of sweats.

"Sure, Hera! Sorry about that!" She rushed down the hall to the ladder, forgetting to shut her door. He found himself staring after her, not realizing he was standing there like a fool with his mouth open. Suddenly snapping back to reality, he shook his head. Taking a final look around to make sure nobody was around, he snuck in her room. As the door closed behind him, he stared around the room in awe. He had never actually been _inside_ her room before, but he assumed it was covered in her artwork, and so it was. Beautiful graffiti flowers created a ring around the room, along with countless other murals and paintings. He looked away from the walls, and soon found what he was looking for. A small notebook with a number of doodles on the cover and a pen sticking out of it sat on her bed. He picked it up and studied it for a moment. _What was so special about a stupid notebook? That_ can't _be what's taking up all her time!_ Carefully, he opened the book to the page saved with the pen. After reading a few words, his face lit up in a mischievous smile. He had wanted to get to know all about Sabine since he met her, and he had just found a treasure trove of information. Ezra Bridger, the luckiest guy in the universe, had stumbled upon none other than Sabine's Diary. Joy swelling up in his chest, he read the first few sentences.

"- _just found_ another _empty paint can in my bag. I wish my room had a recycle shoot."_

 _"If I don't get some peace and quiet within the next couple of hours, I am going to_ lose it! _Ezra and Chopper are making a ton of racket, Hera is shouting at them trying to get them to stop (great job, Hera. HAHA XD) and Zeb is where he usually is, in the kitchen, complaining while he eats. Haven't seen much of Kanan today. :( Poor guy, I think he's having a tough time right now... I have seen him just stare at a wall, or fiddle with his light-saber, or even just go to his room. I know Hera's been worried about him too, she's usually right behind him when he storms out. (;) can't hide that from ME, Hera! 3)"_

 _"I am so sick of being shut out! Hera_ still _refuses to tell me about Fulcrum, or ANYTHING for that matter. I get it, I'm the second youngest, but I am NOT a child! I should be treated the same as any of them, I'm almost seventeen for crying out loud! They tell the kid more than they tell me..."_

 _"So we seem to have picked up another spectre among the crew of the_ Ghost. _His name is Ezra Bridger, and he seems to be a nice kid and all, but-"_

 _"_ EZRA!" Ezra's head snapped up as he heard Sabine shout at him.

"S-S-Sabine... I c-can explain! I was just-" He backed up to the wall, the notebook in his hand as she menacingly approached him, dropping the bag of spray paint on the floor. She had him pinned against the wall with his arm behind his back, as she angrily snatched the notebook from his hand. Through her fury, Ezra could see her yellow-ish cheeks turn bright red.

"How much did you read?" He looked at her with terrified eyes. Maybe he could cover for it...

"I- Nothing! I came to find you, and saw something crawling out of it and I-" His pathetic excuse was cut off with a groan of pain, as she pressed on his arm really hard.

"HOW MUCH?" He gulped. Maybe if he got down on his knees and begged, she wouldn't kill him.

"O-Only a few pages..." He could see in her eyes an anger that he had never seen in her before, and knew he should pray for a quick death.

...

"It's not broken, it's just sprained." Ezra winced as Hera poked and prodded at his injured arm. "I still don't understand how you can "trip and fall" and land on your arm like that... Are you _sure_ that's what happened? What do you think, Sabine?" he watched nervously as the Twi-lek glanced at the teen, leaning against a wall with a fruit in her hand. He looked her in the eyes, desperately hoping that she wouldn't say what he thought she was going to say. He would get _days_ worth of lectures on boundaries, not to mention the talks with Kanan about it. Surely she'd tell him, too... She looked at Hera, then at Ezra, before speaking.

"...If that's what he says, then I believe him." Hera nodded, and went back to putting his arm in a sling.

"I swear, Ezra Bridger, you are the klutziest person I have ever met! I mean, how do you even manage a fall like that? Maybe you should..." Ezra looked over Hera's shoulder to Sabine, who was staring at the fruit. When she noticed him looking, she looked up and looked him dead in the eye. There was an unspoken agreement between them, passed to each other through eye-contact. Ezra owed her _big time._

"...Do you understand?" Hera eyed the boy, who snapped his gaze back to her.

"Y-Yeah... um, thanks again, Hera. I gotta...go take care of something." She nodded and stood up so that Ezra could leave. Sabine left first, and it didn't take him long to catch up to her. There was an awkward silence between them, until Ezra took a calming breath and broke the silence.

"Thanks for covering for me, I owe you big time." He looked up at her hopefully, but his face fell when she didn't even return the glance. She kept her gaze straightforward, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, you do." He looked back down at the ground again, debating what to say next.

"I...I'm really sorry I read your diary, Sabine. And for going in your room without permission... And for trying to lie about it. It was wrong of me to invade your privacy like that." He looked up at her again, and felt his heart skip when she finally looked him in the eyes.

"It really was, Ezra. I mean, I don't go snooping around in your stuff when I want to know what you're up to. You could have just asked, but you took it too far."

"I know... I'm really sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't accept my apology. You have every right to be angry with me..." She sighed, and stopped walking and turned to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Ezra, I'm not mad anymore... I'm over it. I just wish you would have just talked to me instead of snooping."

"I will next time, I promise. I just... I don't know what came over me, I _knew_ it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself."

"It's alright... You know what they say, "Curiosity buttered the bantha."" She smiled a bit, putting a smile on Ezra's face. After a few moments, though, her smile fell. "And I'm sorry about your arm, I didn't mean it, I just-" he cut her off with a shake of the head.

"It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt anymore. Let's be honest, I totally deserved it." They both chuckled, and he looked up to stare into her eyes.

"So... We good?" She smiled at him, nodding.

"We're good." She punched him in the arm, earning a smile from Ezra. In a move that surprised him, Sabine pulled him into a hug. He soon returned the hug, appreciating the warmth and security of it, until her head leaned in close to his ear, where she whispered to him.

"If I ever catch you reading my diary or in my room again, you'll have a lot more than your arm to worry about." She let go of him, and put her helmet on as she reached the ramp leading outside.

Ezra just stood there, still in shock from the hug from his dream girl. He had a grin a mile wide on his face as he turned and headed back to his room. _If reading her diary eventually leads to a hug, maybe I should do it more often..._

...

 **Hey guys! So what did you think? Was it ok? Were they OOC? Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Well, that's all from me for now. :)**


End file.
